


I am a human?

by Rose_Ann



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Feels, Gen, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Love, M/M, Robot Feels, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Ann/pseuds/Rose_Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you can also find me on tumblr if you wish to talk to me, or follow me: http://deadblueroses.tumblr.com/. I accept prompts over there, so feel free to check the shows,movies, and otp's that I listed for this purpose. </p><p><3</p>
    </blockquote>





	I am a human?

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr if you wish to talk to me, or follow me: http://deadblueroses.tumblr.com/. I accept prompts over there, so feel free to check the shows,movies, and otp's that I listed for this purpose. 
> 
> <3

´´Am I human?``

 

Dorian asked himself while staring at his own reflection in the mirror.

 

He was not groomed, loved, and anxiously expected for nine months. He was not born from a woman's womb. He never felt a mother's warm embrace around her infant, and yet he could never bring himself to hurt such magnificent creatures, that unconditionally loved something before it was even real. But humans could. 

 

He was not made of flesh and bones, and he would never know how it is to feel your blood boil when you are angry, or your cheeks blushing when your are embarrassed. He was also never going to fell tired, hungry, or even thirsty, but that never stooped him for caring when someone was murdered, or for feeling joy and laughing when someone made a funny joke at work. 

 

That also never stooped him from loving, and for feeling empty when John walked away from him. 

 

It never stop him from following John's every move with his eyes, and being envious when he smiled at Valerie.

 

That even never stooped him from dreaming.

 

But there was no doubt indeed: he was not a _human._

 

He was something else.

 

Something better.

 

He was _Dorian._


End file.
